Metal detectors have become a commonly utilized piece of security equipment in locations such as prisons and manufacturing facilities. A primary function of metal detectors is to accurately detect the presence of hidden illicit metal objects located on an individual. Until recently, metal detectors for detecting metal within a body cavity of the individual had limited use.
Traditional methods of searching a body cavity of an individual were both uncomfortable and a timely excursion for all parties concerned. Often, a body cavity search would be neglected because of the attendant difficulties thereby allowing transportation of illicit metal objects into a prison or theft of precious metals from manufacturing facilities.
Presently, metal detectors are available and may be utilized to detect metal within a body cavity of an individual. However, there is no known body cavity metal detection system designed to interact effectively and safely with an individual during a body cavity search for illicit metal objects.
Accordingly, there is a need for a metal detection system that effectively and safely detects metal within the body cavity of an individual. There is also a requirement to provide a metal detector system that has been ergonomically designed. These and other needs are satisfied by the body cavity metal detection system of the present invention.